Left 4 Dead Soundtrack
Left 4 Dead's Soundtrack is composed by Mike Morasky. He was also involved in the Team Fortress 2 Soundtrack. Team Fortress is another highly successful franchise from Valve. Music is a big part of the Left 4 Dead experience. It brings suspense to a bad situation, alerts you when something happens, and sends chills down your spine. __TOC__ General Tracks Left 4 Dead 150px|right Left 4 Dead is the main theme of the game, and many other songs in the soundtrack sound at least somewhat similar to this track at some point or another. Left 4 Dead 2 thumb|left|150px|All five Left 4 Dead 2 menu themes Left 4 Dead 2 uses songs that are in the style of Dead Center, Dark Carnival, Swamp Fever, Hard Rain and The Parish as the 5 main menu themes. Left 4 Death thumb|150px|left|Left 4 Death thumb|150px|right|Left 4 Death in Left 4 Dead 2 Left 4 Death plays when one of the Survivors have died, though most of it can only be heard on screen of the one who died. The first twelve seconds of it play if the Survivors have been overwhelmed. Skin on Our Teeth thumb|150px|right Skin on Our Teeth plays at the end of every campaign's finale, when the rescue vehicle has arrived and the Survivors are attempting to board it. Skin on Our Teeth (Left 4 Dead 2) This theme plays in Left 4 Dead 2 at every campaign finale when the rescue vehicle arrives and the Survivors have to board it. It is very similar to Left 4 Dead, only the music theme is changed. thumb|right|150px The Monsters Within thumb|150px|left The Monsters Within plays after one or more of the Survivors have boarded the rescue vehicle and escaped, and throughout the "credits." In the embedded video on the left, the final five seconds of the song is a separate track titled "The Monsters Without", played at the end of every chapter while the next chapter is loading and the statistics are being shown. The Monsters Within (Left 4 Dead 2) thumb|150px|right This theme plays in Left 4 Dead 2 after one or more of the Survivors have boarded the rescue vehicle and escaped, and throughout the "credits." It is very similar to Left 4 Dead, only the music theme is changed. Campaign Themes Left 4 Dead No Mercy thumb|150px|left No Mercy is the theme of the No Mercy campaign. It can be heard at various points throughout the campaign, primarily at the beginning of every chapter. The full song plays at the beginning of The Apartments, and it will not end until the Survivors leave the rooftop. Crash Course thumb|150px|right Crash Course is the theme of the Crash Course campaign. It can be heard at various points throughout the campaign, primarily at the beginning of every chapter. The full song plays at the beginning of The Alleys. Death Toll thumb|150px|left Death Toll is the theme of the Death Toll campaign. It can be heard at various points throughout the campaign, primarily at the beginning of every chapter. The full song plays at the beginning of The Turnpike, and it will not end until the Survivors begin to move along the road. Dead Air thumb|150px|right Dead Air is the theme of the Dead Air campaign. It can be heard at various points throughout the campaign, primarily at the beginning of every chapter. The full song plays at the beginning of The Greenhouse, and it will not end until the Survivors have entered the room below them. Blood Harvest thumb|150px|left Blood Harvest is the theme of the Blood Harvest campaign. It can be heard at various points throughout the campaign, primarily at the beginning of every chapter. The full song plays at the beginning of The Woods, and it will not end until the Survivors leave the campsite. Left 4 Dead 2 Dead Center thumb|150px|right Dead Center is the theme of the Dead Center campaign. The full song plays at the beginning of The Hotel. Dark Carnival thumb|150px|left Dark Carnival is the theme of the Dark Carnival campaign. The full song plays at the beginning of The Highway. Swamp Fever thumb|150px|right Swamp Fever is the theme of the Swamp Fever campaign. The full song plays at the beginning of Plank Country. Hard Rain thumb|150px|left Hard Rain is the theme of the Hard Rain campaign. The full song plays at the beginning of The Milltown. The Parish thumb|150px|right The Parish is the theme of The Parish campaign. The full song plays at the beginning of The Waterfront. Infected Tank thumb|150px|left Tank is the musical cue of the Tank, which plays after the Tank has noticed the Survivors and loops until it has been killed. Witch thumb|150px|right Witch is the musical cue of the Witch. The first fourteen seconds of the track loop play as long as the Survivors are in close proximity to the Witch, and from 0:15 to 0:45 is what plays after the Witch has been startled. After that is the music that plays when the Witch has incapacitated her victim and is tearing them apart. That music also plays when she is set on fire. The Wandering Witch Bacteria Bacteria is a name for the Special Infected jingle that plays when one is around. They each have their own tune to identify them by. They also have a song that plays when their attacks hit. Every Special Infected's Bacteria have their own select number of notes, and two versions of said notes played on piano and string. However, no Infected has a Bacteria with only one note or seven notes. Hunter thumb|150px|left The Hunter's attack is known as Exenteration. Exenteration is also a medical term for disembowelment, which is fitting as the Hunter claws at your stomach. Its theme has three notes. Smoker thumb|150px|right The Smoker has two attack jingles. The one when Survivors are being dragged away is named Tongue Tied, then the song played when fully constricted is called Asphyxiation. Asphyxiation is a term for suffocation, fitting for the Smoker. Its theme has two notes. Boomer thumb|left|150px The Boomer's attack is known as Pukricide. This term comes from puke and the suffix -icide, making the term mean "To kill by means of vomit." Its theme has five notes. Charger thumb|right|150px The Charger has two songs that go along with him. Contusion plays when he grabs a Survivor then Mortification plays as he pounds them into the ground. Contusion is another term for bruise (probably from being slammed by him or referring to the Charger's bruised and rocky right arm) and Mortification can mean either humiliation, or decay of a part of the body, possibly referring to the Charger's shriveled arm. Its theme has six notes. Spitter thumb|150px|left The Spitter's song is called Enzymicide. Enzymes are a type of protein that speeds up chemical reactions while the suffix -cide means to kill. Therefore, the term means "to kill by means of Enzymes". Its theme has four notes. Jockey thumb|150px|right The Jockey's song is called Vassalation. The word can be broken into two parts, Vassal and -ation. Vassal means slave, and -ation can be "state of", so the word means "state of being a slave," referring to the players inability to control his own movements. Also, the definition of vacillate is to sway unsteadily; waver; totter. Its theme has eight notes. Misc. Tracks Train to Miami thumb|150px|left Train to Miami is one of the songs featured in the two commercials for Left 4 Dead. It was created by the hardcore punk/noise rock band Steel Pole Bath Tub, played in their album The Miracle of Sound in Motion. Lyrics Left Chicago, left the filth. Hopped a boxcar, headed south. Lust with thirteen Siamese twins. Bought for science, kept for skin. Twenty souls touch themselves. Lord help them! I help my self. This is my circle of instant friends. (South to Christian lands) These are my friends now, these are my friends now, these are my friends now, these are my friends now. These are my friends now, these are my friends now, these are my friends now, these are my friends now! I'm on assignment for the FBI, Miami, Florida. Child sacrifice. The swamp is deep and warm and old. (I'm falling) I think she loves me, I love her, too. Satan brands, and home made tattoos. You can't believe the things I've seen. (30 churches burning) These are my friends now, these are my friends now, these are my friends now, these are my friends now. These are my friends now, these are my friends now, these are my friends now, these are my friends now! We sit, and drink, all day now. We sit, and drink, all day now. (Cinder block temple) The sun beats down outside, and I can't think of a better reason to. Too late now, too late to tell me what I've become. (We are becoming) These are my friends now, these are my friends now, these are my friends now, these are my friends now. These are my friends now, these are my friends now, these are my friends now, these are my friends now! I'm all alone in a big white house, and, I'm all alone in a big white house, and. (I fade) Grounds for Divorce thumb|150px|right Grounds for Divorce is one of the songs featured in the two commercials for Left 4 Dead. It was created by British band Elbow, which was a part of their album The Seldom Seen Kid, released in 2007. Lyrics Mondays is for drinking to the seldom seen kid I've been working on a cocktail called "Grounds for Divorce" Polishing a compass that I hold in my sleeve Down comes him on sticks but then he kicks like a horse There's a Chinese cigarette case, And the rest you can keep And the rest you can keep And the rest you can keep There's a hole in my neighborhood, down which of late I cannot help but fall There's a hole in my neighborhood, down which of late I cannot help but fall Mondays is for drinking to the seldom seen kid There's this whispering of jokers doing flesh by the pound To the chorus of supposes from the little town whores There'll be twisted karaoke at the Aniseed Lounge And I'll bring you further roses, But it does you no good, And it does me no good, And it does you no good There's a hole in my neighborhood, down which of late I cannot help but fall There's a hole in my neighborhood, down which of late I cannot help but fall There's a hole in my neighborhood, down which of late I cannot help but fall Someday we'll be drinking with the seldom seen kid Electric Worry Electric Worry is a song played by Clutch in the Left 4 Dead 2 TV Spot, off the album From Beale Street to Oblivion, released in 2007. Lyrics thumb|right|150px Well you made me weep and you made me moan When you caused me to leave, child, my happy home. But someday, baby, you ain’t gonna worry my life anymore. I get satisfaction everywhere I go. Where I lay my head - that’s where I call home. Whether barren pines, or the mission stare, Take tomorrow’s collar and give ‘em back the glare. Bang, bang, bang, bang! Vámonos, vámonos! Bang, bang, bang! Vámonos, vámonos! You told everybody in the neighborhood what a dirty mistreater. That I was no good. But someday, baby, you ain’t gonna worry my life anymore. Doctor or lawyer, I’ll never be. Life of a drifter - only life for me, You can have your riches, all the gold you saved. Cause’ ain’t room for one thing in everybody’s grave. Bang, bang, bang, bang! Vámonos, vámonos! Bang, bang, bang! Vámonos, vámonos! If I had money, like Henry Ford, Lord, I’d have me a woman, yeah on every road. But Someday, baby, you ain’t gonna worry my life any more. Invocation of the dummies, requiem for a head, Cash in at the corner, piles of street cred. I get satisfaction everywhere I go. One day baby you’ll worry me no more. Bang, bang, bang, bang! Vámonos, vámonos! Bang, bang, bang! Vámonos, vámonos! Jukebox The following are songs played on the jukebox in the waterfront cafe and one of the houses in the plank country. If you listen to the song up to the chorus (All we want to do is eat your brains) A Cresendo event will ocur. Re:Your Brains thumb|left|192px Re: Your Brains is a song by Jonathan Coulton . Its chorus will attract a horde Heya, Tom' it’s Bob from the office down the hall It's good to see you, buddy; how’ve you been? Thing have been OK for me except that I’m a zombie now I really wish you’d let us in I think I speak for all of us when I say I understand Why you folks might hesitate to submit to our demand But here’s an FYI: you’re all gonna die screaming (The horde comes at this part only) All we want to do is eat your brains We’re not unreasonable; I mean, no one’s gonna eat your eyes All we want to do is eat your brains We’re at an impasse here; maybe we should compromise: If you open up the doors We’ll all come inside and eat your brains I don’t want to nitpick, Tom, but is this really your plan? To spend your whole life locked inside a mall? Maybe that’s OK for now but someday you’ll be out of food and guns And then you’ll have to make the call I’m not surprised to see you haven’t thought it through enough You never had the head for all that bigger picture stuff But, Tom, that’s what I do, and I plan on eating you slowly All we want to do is eat your brains We’re not unreasonable; I mean, no one’s gonna eat your eyes All we want to do is eat your brains We’re at an impasse here; maybe we should compromise: If you open up the doors We’ll all come inside and eat your brains I’d like to help you, Tom, in any way I can I sure appreciate the way you’re working with me I’m not a monster, Tom...well, technically, I am I guess I am (Guitar solo) I’ve got another meeting, Tom; maybe we could wrap it up I know we’ll get to common ground somehow Meanwhile I’ll report back to my colleagues who were chewing on the doors I guess we’ll table this for now I’m glad to see you take constructive criticism well Thank you for your time; I know we’re all busy as hell And we’ll put this thing to bed When I bash your head open All we want to do is eat your brains We’re not unreasonable; I mean, no one’s gonna eat your eyes All we want to do is eat your brains We’re at an impasse here; maybe we should compromise: If you open up the doors We’ll all come inside and eat your brains The Saints Will Never Come thumb|150px|right The Saints Will Never Come is a jazzy, Louis Armstrong-like tune. Likely a pun of the song "The Saints Go Marching In". = = One Bad Man One Bad Man is a song by the fictional band, Midnight Riders. The riff of the song bears some resemblance with the riff of the song "Seek & Destroy" by the American trash metal band Metallica. thumb|150px|left Well I'm a half-ton son of a gun with a suitcase full of pistols and money. Come dawn, woman, I'm gone but tonight can be your lifetime honey. God damn girl. I'm your man girl. I'll get your engine singin'. This sounds good, let me under your hood and we can find out what I'm bringin'. I'm one bad man. One bad man. Well I'm a blood hound heading straight down looking for some women and whiskey. I park fine to stop at night, Then I'm looking for a kitty to frisk me. Nice legs, making me beg, Your mini and your rattlesnake smile. It's late, we go back to your place, I'll rattle your cage for a while. I'm one bad man. One bad man. The next mornin', you're still snorin'. Pick my leathers up off the floor. Riffle through your purse. Got to quench my thirst and I'm headin' straight out your door. Well well, see me in hell. I don't pass the clouds enough. Some day I'll back this way. Does your sister want to have some fun? I'm one bad man. Yeah! Ooh! One bad man. One bad man. One bad man. One bad man. One bad man. Midnight Ride Midnight Ride is another song by the fictional band, Midnight Riders. thumb|150px|right Some of the words are unintelligible. If anyone happens to interpret them, feel free to fill in the words. I'm a bad bad dog with no house or a home, women, whiskey, wheels and the road. 'Got my 750 howlin' and my shotgun loaded I'm full up and about to explode. 'Got my hammer held down, and I, I'm Texas bound, my fightin' hands are itchin' to fight'. Well every lady's crazy when her daddy's not around, gonna drink, dance, party all night She's gonna drink, dance and party all night So keep on rolling (keep rolling) It's alright (it's alright) Keep riding (keep riding) The midnight ride! Right so (fight so) Fight so (right so) Gonna ride (gonna ride) It's a midnight ride! There's a cowboy who wants to kill me in every single city, 'cause a woman didn't come home at all. If those hombres want to fight, then they know where to find me with a lady in a bathroom stall. Reach for the top, gotta stay on the mountain of this bad that can get much worse. I made a deal with the devil now he's pulled my number but he'll have to come and get me first. Woman tell him to get me first. Keep rolling (keep rolling) It's alright (it's alright) Keep riding (keep riding) The midnight ride! Keep rolling (keep rolling) I'm alright (I'm alright) I'm riding (I'm riding) The midnight ride! Still Alive Still Alive is a song by Johnathan Coulton, vocals by Ellen McClain. It is the theme song to Portal, another of Valve's games. It stands as the rarest song to play on the jukebox. thumb|150px|left This was a triumph. I'm making a note here: HUGE SUCCESS. It's hard to overstate my satisfaction. Aperture Science We do what we must because we can. For the good of all of us. Except the ones who are dead. But there's no sense crying over every mistake. You just keep on trying till you run out of cake. And the Science gets done. And you make a neat gun. For the people who are still alive. I'm not even angry. I'm being so sincere right now. Even though you broke my heart. And killed me. And tore me to pieces. And threw every piece into a fire. As they burned it hurt because I was so happy for you! Now these points of data make a beautiful line. And we're out of beta. We're releasing on time. So I'm GLaD. I got burned. Think of all the things we learned for the people who are still alive. Go ahead and leave me. I think i prefer to stay inside. maybe you'll find someone else to help you. maybe Black Mesa... THAT WAS A JOKE, HA HA, FAT CHANCE. Anyway this cake is great. It's so delicious and moist look at me still talking when theres science to do when i look out there it makes me glad I'm not you i've experiments to run there is research to be done on the people who are still alive. and believe me I am still alive I'm doing science and I'm still alive i feel fantastic and I'm still alive while your dying ill be still alive and when your dead i will be still alive still alive still alive Category:Left 4 Dead Soundtracks